Multicast is the delivery of information to a group of destinations simultaneously on a network. As receivers join a multicast group, a multicast distribution tree is created for the multicast group. Networks can be configured to provide multicast policies based on receiver IP address (e.g. using Internet Group Management Protocol “IGMP” filtering), multicast authentication and authorization (mAAA), and/or multicast Call Admission Control (mCAC). These policies, however, have many deficiencies.